Talk:Breaking Dawn/@comment-58.160.123.232-20110301065906/@comment-58.160.123.232-20110301070515
That is really good do u like my 5th twilight book (it is a work in progress As I looked out of our circular window into the dark, cloudy day, I couldn’t help but think of the first day Edward and I were on Isle Esme. I didn’t quite know why today of all days reminded me of that. Was it fear, was it acceleration, was it acceptance? Was it pure adrenaline that ran through my blood-dormant veins? It bothered me that I didn’t know. I could feel yet another pang of presence in me as I was lost in thought. But this presence was different. This was the cold, hard, honey sweet smelling presence of a certain vampire that I loved. I turned around to see Edward’s face a mixture of concern and confusion, something a mind-reading vampire usually wouldn’t go through. But with a vampire shield as a wife, I’ve seen that look before. I imagined that the look on his face was there because of what I was doing. Standing in the corner of our cottage, staring out the window, no movement or sound coming from me whatsoever. The only times I ever did that were on certain occasions when something was wrong. He knew me too well. “Love, what’s wrong?” Edward soothed. “I’m not quite sure. I need something to cheer me up.” He knew what I was talking about. Without a second of thought, he pulled me into his arms and started kissing me the way I always loved. Playfully but passionately. Within seconds, I felt better. Another vampire that I loved and truthfully wasn’t thinking about walked into the room just then. “Having fun?” Renesmee asked, always the mature one. “So much for working on music, Dad.” My eyes still sparkled and glistened when she called Edward Dad. “Speaking of working, how’s your homework going, missy?” Edward spoke in his fatherly voice that I loved. “It’s a work in progress.” She answered. “Alright, come here.” I said to her, walking with my vampire speed over to the couch. She sat on my lap, while I played with her beautiful thick brown curls. It was times like this when I thought of myself as an actual mother. It was an amazing feeling. “What do you have left to do for homework?” I asked, acting responsible. “Just some math, but Grandpa is helping me with that when he comes over tonight.” She answered. Charlie was an issue that was getting resolved more and more every time we saw him. Edward always has to give a lecture to Nessie - which is now what we all call her, considering Renesmee can be a mouthful; but it’s still her legal name – about how to keep control and not to let her full vampire instincts take over, while I got ready and sometimes stuck an ear in to make sure that there was nothing extra that was important for me to add considering Charlie was going to be very close to her all night. Charlie was starting to feel very comfortable at our house. We usually spent most of the time in the main Cullen house, but sometimes we would come back here to sit on the couch and talk, while Charlie drank his coffee and we would occasionally press the mug to our lips to make it look like we were drinking it. I was amazed at how revolting human food had become. It was times like those that I wished that I had listened to my dad and not drank coffee as a human. One of the good things about seeing him so much is that he doesn’t notice as much when my eyes change color. I’m lucky that my eyes were brown as a human, because that way they just look like they lightened up when they’re gold. I think that he’s finally starting to accept the way I look and not be astonished every time he sees me. My thoughts were interrupted by the feel of a small, slightly cold hand on my cheek, and seconds later a picture of Charlie standing in the main Cullen doorway in my head. I would never get over how amazing Nessie’s talent was. By one simple touch she could put a very vivid memory picture into anyone’s head. “I can’t wait to see him.” Nessie said. She’s grown very attached to her Grandpa, and though he might complain about making him a Grandpa “so young”, he loves to see her as well. Charlie doesn’t have much practice with little kids. I moved out with my mom when I was too little to talk or go to school, and whenever I came for about two weeks over the summers when I was little, I didn’t talk much, and I still wasn’t in school. It was amazing seeing his loving instincts. “I know. Just remember the rules. Dad will go over them again before Grandpa comes.” I loved calling Edward Dad. And I might be wrong, but I’m almost positive that I see the corners of his mouth pull up every time someone calls him that or refers to him as Dad. “I know, I know.” “Yeah, you know.” I said. “Alright, sweetie. Come here so I can explain the guidelines again.” Edward told her, walking over to the seat right next to me on the couch. I decided that I’d stay right here and listen to everything he says this time. “Now, what do you do if you start to get thirsty?” He quizzed. “Excuse myself to the bathroom, take deep breaths, and then come out when I can handle it.” She answered perfectly. “And if you can’t get control of yourself easily, then you come get me or Mommy.” He told her, watching me smile and marvel as he called me Mommy. I loved it when he did. “Okay. I will.” She responded. “And try as hard as you can to not show Grandpa things too extravagant.” He advised her. “I won’t.” And then as if to back what she said up, she put her little hand lightly to his cheek. “That would be fine to show him.” He said after a minute of watching some picture that I wasn’t sure of in his mind. Nessie picked up on my curious expression and moved her hand to my cheek. I saw something so beautiful, so perfect, that for a second I thought that maybe Charlie would suspect something. It was Edward. Beautiful. “So how about I show him this.” Nessie said with a bit of sassy edge to her voice. She then put one of her hands on my cheek and one of them on Edward’s. And we both saw what we were doing in front of our little kid not ten minutes ago. Edward, beautiful as ever, holding me tight to his chest, kissing me down my neck, and me looking very vulnerable in almost an embarrassing way. “No!” Edward and I said at exactly the same moment. She started chuckling, jumped down off of his lap and wandered into her room, while Edward and I watched after her in amazement. “Always the adult.” He commented. “Yup. What are we going to do with her?” “I’m thinking vampire boarding school.” “I’m thinking you might be on to something.” I said as I climbed onto him for another kiss. I could still feel that electric pull that brings him to kiss me even though I’m not a mortal anymore. I was worried a while ago that we were going to lose that. But sure enough, it’s still there. One of my favorite things about being a vampire, Edward didn’t hold back while kissing me. And now that the problem of my mortality is out of the way, he spends less time telling me that us having any physical contact was a life and death situation. If he ever lost control… After so many feelings of presence today, you would think that every single one would feel the same. But yet, this next presence that was watching us was more embarrassing then our daughter’s presence.